


Invisible

by TVgirll1971



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e08 Confessions of a Dangerous Mind, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVgirll1971/pseuds/TVgirll1971
Summary: Emma accompanies Will and Frankie to transport a high level prisoner with ties to the Trust. The prisoner turns out to be Alex Ollerman who successfully gets inside Emma's head in regards to Will and Frankie.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missthang616](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/gifts).



> Based on an excellent prompt from @PeytonBriana616

Emma was at St. Estefan Maximum Security Prison in France helping Will, Frankie and Standish on their current mission. Admittedly, it was a simple one—escort a high level prisoner to a private airstrip where he’d be transported to a black site for interrogation. There was no reason for Emma to be here, other than Ray’s suggestion. Oh, sweet Ray—the man had the best of intentions no matter how misguided. But he did make a valid point—she was traveling with the team anyway to go to SHEP, so why not go with Will on this mission first? It did make a certain amount of sense—the whole reason she came to New York was to spend time with Will so why not accompany him on this operation?

Unfortunately, this mission wasn’t as simple as they thought. For their high level prisoner was none other than Alex Ollerman—former FBI Director and one of the most skilled profilers out there. Due to an attack on the transport, the group was forced to redirect and transport Ollerman to the Hive. Emma wished she would’ve gone to the Hive to begin with. She wasn’t needed on this mission. Will didn’t need her. He and Frankie were handling things just fine. Emma thought about how Ollerman seemed to revel in Will and Frankie’s presence calling them “the Boy Scout and the Sociopath.” It irked her the way he said it—as if it were their couple name. What made it even more annoying was Will and Frankie’s little banter. It was if she was invisible.

At The Hive, Emma watched outside with the others as Will and Frankie began Ollerman’s interrogation. 

"I hear you requested us." Will said as he entered the room with Frankie.

"Well, no offense to Susan. I just feel like the three of us have more chemistry.” Correctly suspecting that Emma was watching, he spoke to her. "I'm surprised you're here, Agent Davies. I'd think you'd feel like a third wheel around these two.“ In no mood for Ollerman’s games, Frankie and Will tried to continue the interrogation but to no avail. "I must say, you two are adorable together.’ Ollerman said, looking at Will and Frankie. “All that sexual tension. Suppressed sexual tension; it's all right there, below the surface." Suddenly, he spoke to Emma again. "You feel it don't you, Emma? You'd have to be crazy not to.” Though Frankie and Will tried to get the interrogation back on track, Ollerman continued to play mind games with the other members of the team.

Unfortunately, no one anticipated how diabolical Ollerman was. Thanks to someone on the inside, Ray discovered that Ollerman was at The Hive. As Ollerman expected, Ray burst in the interrogation room, forcing Frankie and Will to drag him out. All alone, Ollerman was able to get a message to his goons to grab Susan as leverage.

"I am going to walk out of here,” Ollerman informed Will, Frankie and Emma “or, Dr. Sampson dies."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." Frankie said.

"I'm going to need some new clothes, a gun.” Ollerman continued. “I’m also going to need my ring from the evidence locker--family heirloom.” Outside the room, Will, Frankie and Emma discussed the situation. Well, specifically, Will and Frankie discussed it. Emma started to feel like the third wheel Ollerman had mentioned earlier--with nothing to contribute. Ultimately, Frankie came up with a plan. However, that plan required Will to trust Frankie with his life. His life! Emma didn’t know why that unsettled her so much. They were partners. You should trust your partner with your life. However, for some reason, Emma had this pang of jealousy that wouldn’t go away.

Emma waited outside the interrogation room and watched Frankie’s plan unfold. Frankie pretended to turn and shot Will twice to prove her loyalty to Ollerman. After giving Ollerman her gun, Frankie walked out of the interrogation room with him. At that point, Emma rushed in to help Will whose wounds, thanks to Frankie’s sharp shooting, were superficial. At the same time, Will received word that Susan had been located. With Susan rescued, Will and Emma went outside, guns drawn, just in time to see Ollerman and Frankie waiting for his ride. 

"Bad news, Alex. We got Susan. No hostage no leverage."

"Isn't this fun?” Ollerman commented. “Unfortunately for you.’ He said, aiming his gun at Frankie, “one person here doesn't have a gun." Of course, Ollerman would know Frankie hadn’t turned. He wasn’t stupid.

His gun pointed at Ollerman, his tone resolute, Will said to Ollerman. "No matter how this plays out, I’m putting a bullet between your eyes. And you know me---you decide if I'm telling the truth or not."

"I believe it." Frankie said.

"Tell you what," Ollerman replied. "Her life for mine."

"Deal." Will answered without hesitation.

Emma looked at him in shock. He was letting Ollerman go??

"No deal." Frankie said, echoing Emma's thoughts.

"He didn't ask you." Will argued.

"I feel like I have a say in the matter." Frankie protested as Ollerman led her towards Will.

"Well, feel that way all you want." Will responded.

Emma couldn’t believe it. They were bantering??! Will just threw the mission out the window and they’re bantering! 

"It's been great catching up. Til next time." Ollerman said as he got into the vehicle.

"Idiot!" a frustrated Emma yelled after they watched the car speed off.

"You let him get away with the microchip. The Trust is going to be completely funded again." Frankie said, more disappointed than angry.

"No it isn't.” Will stated. “Ollerman was never a sentimental type. I knew he wouldn't care about some stupid piece of jewelry. Unless it was important so I switched it out. Probably should've told you."

Frankie walked ahead back to the building while Emma supported a limping Will.

"I can't believe you shot me." Will said to Frankie.

"Oh, suck it up. You said it was okay." she responded playfully.

"Maybe slow down." Will said.

Emma couldn't believe it. Again with the bantering! Will was shot, Ollerman was on the loose and they were bantering as if she wasn’t even there!

Afterwards, the team returned to the Dead Drop. After the Secret Santa gifts were exchanged and Will made his toast, Emma asked to see him alone in his office where she told him she was leaving on the next flight out. 

"Are you mad at me?" a confused Will asked Emma. “You were cold to me the whole flight and now you’re leaving two days early?”

"Why would I be mad?” Emma asked. “Just because you compromised the entire mission to save your partner's life?"

"I didn't compromise the..." Will began.

"You let him go." Emma interrupted. "We had Ollerman and you just let him go. There wasn't even any reason to do that. We were evenly matched. You could've easily taken Ollerman out while I shot the driver."

"Oh, the driver inside the car? You think you could've taken him out before he shot Frankie? I don't think so." Will objected.

"And now Ollerman is in the wind because of you. You sacrificed the entire mission to save one person!" Emma argued.

"What are you talking about? We have the microchip. Whatever the Trust was planning; they're dead in the water."

"Until they get more funds." Emma shot back.

"We'll deal with that when it happens." Will insisted. "Did you honestly expect me just to let my partner be killed?"

"I expected you to put the mission before your feelings."

Will bristled at that. "Let's get one thing straight. No mission is worth me letting a team mate die without reason. And here there was none. The mission was compromised the second Ollerman's goons took Susan. Ollerman wasn't just going to walk back into that building which meant we were going to have to take him out. The microchip in that ring was swapped--I knew that! Losing Frankie was not an acceptable risk and frankly I’m surprised you think it was!"

Emma turned and walked out. She knew she’d have to apologize to Will later because a part of her knew he was right. However, another part of her, a part of her that felt invisible this entire mission, wondered if there was another reason Will saved his partner. 


End file.
